Sonic: Echoes of a Forgotten Past
by ProtomanV
Summary: A long lost past of Mobius is revealed, a war out of hatred for the Emeralds began. A forgotten warrior misplaced through time reawakens to destroy the Chaos Emeralds. Is there something about the Emerald they do not know? Its up to Sonic and his friends to stop the ancient threat, with the help of an echo, before it to late.
1. The Cloaked Mystery

"It all began several centuries ago… But now, it seems to be more like a nightmare than reality," Said a mysterious figure in brown cloak looking down on a nearby village, "And it's about time I fix that!"

"Stop playing around Sonic, I know you're more powerful than this – Fight me like a man!" Shadow said with a slight grin on his face.

"Don't get your panties in a knot; I've only just gotten started!" Sonic said dashing forward toward Shadow throwing a punch.

"Too slow," Shadow dodged Sonic's punch by ducking down then three an uppercut counterattack. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Your fast...But I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic flipped backwards to dodge the uppercut, that only scrapped the tip of his nose.

"Its time to put an end to this!" Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald from hammer space.

"Alright, bring it on buddy!" Sonic as he spun his blue Chaos Emerald on his finger.

"Chaos-!" Sonic and Shadow said simultaneously.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Tikal said waving at them.

"Tomorrow, you won't be so lucky." Shadow said walking toward his house.

"Yea, yea. That's what you always say," Laughed Sonic sniffing the air. "I smell chili dogs... With relish!"

A blue blur passed right by Shadow then an ominous aura like wind caught his attention causing him to stop in his tracks. It was strange to him; he has never felt such a strange force before. He looked around slowly sensing that someone or something was out there watching. Shadow was right, a mysterious figure in a brown cloak was watching them but from a very high and far away tree. Shadow continued walking with his guard up and on high alert.

"Shadow, what took you so long? You're not hurt are you?" Tikal asked sounding a little worried.

"No, I'm alright. It's just that I felt something out there, like someone was watching us the entire time and didn't make himself noticeable till a few seconds ago." Shadow said while trying to figure who or what was out there.

"Or maybe you're just being a big baby because I kicked your ass. Besides if there is anything out looking for a fight, I know we handle it." Sonic said.

"Sonic is right, I know you will protect us if something were to happen." Tikal said bringing in the food with Sally.

"Silly Tikal. My precious hero would save the day, and then we will get married and have a wonderfully happy family together." Sally said, lightly blushing as she started sitting on Sonic's lap while feeding him.

"Your so called 'hero' is a complete dumbfuck." Knuckles said walking in with Julie-Su hugging his arm.

"Why the hell are you here and who fuck invited you?" Shadow said.

"I'm here for dinner-"

"And invited him." Tikal Interrupted.

"Lighten up Shadow, we are all friends here-" Julie-Su said.

"Wait! Someone please tell me no one invited Amy!" Sonic interrupted looking around.

"No, I saw her earlier at mall and she was buying a dress that was absolutely adorable with a pair of red high heels." Julie-Su said while shrieking with a blushing smile on her face.

"Seems like to me, she's over you Sonic so there's nothing to worry about. If that stalking whore even comes near my precious blue hedgehog - She's fucking dead!" Sally said in an angry and bitter voice.

There was a quiet moment of silents.

**Meanwhile at Station Square**

"Ugh...Why do I have to carry all these bags for?" Silver asked feeling extremely worn out from shopping all day.

"Its what boys do for girls when they are shopping together, and if you are a good little hedgehog - I will wear that sexy black lingerie dress you picked out." Blaze said kissing his cheek gently.

Silver blushed when she kissed his cheek and was utterly speechless. Blaze smiled and giggled when she saw him blush. He stopped in place looking around cautiously, feeling strong negative thoughts coming from someone nearby. The negative thoughts kept creeping closer and closer to them. Suddenly Blaze felt a chill wave of dark chill run down her spine. The two had no idea what was going on and what was causing them to slightly panic like this. The mysterious figure appeared right behind Silver, before he could notice a light blue sphere of energy struck him in the back.

"Silver!" Blaze screamed before she was hit with a light blue energy sphere as well.

"Blaze, no! You're going to pay for that," Silver quickly said while getting back onto his feet. "I don't care who you are but no one hurt Blaze and I mean no one!"

"Well good to see one of my fellow brothers can still fight," The Mysterious Figure said. "Are you friends with these two?" He held up a newspaper photo of Sonic and Shadow.

"Yea, so what of it? What do they have to do this?"

"If you are aligned with them, then you, my brother, must be destroyed along with them. I'm sorry; I promise to make your death as painless as possible. Forgive me," He held out his palm directed at Silver. "Aura Sphere!"

"I don't this so," Silver caught the Aura Sphere with his psychokinesis then threw it right back at him with full force.

"Ah," The Mysterious Figure grunted but appeared to had taken no damage. "Brother why do you fight back, let me send you to the next world so your sins can be washed away."

"I don't know why the hell you are but IM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Silver used his psychokinesis to throw a Hummer H2 at him.

"Then die," The Mysterious Figure drew a white-ish blue, razor-sharp, double-edge longsword, with a downward curved bronze gold guard; black leather woven around the handle, from hammer-space and sliced the Hummer in half. "For conceding with the enemy and stealing those powers from one of my fellow brothern - I pronounce you guilty and you will die by my sword-"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Blaze said, shooting a barrage of miniature fireballs at him.

The Mysterious Figure dodged and blocked with his sword while trying to keep his cloak from catching on fire. Silver and Blaze backed him into a corner. He looked around to see there was no way of escaping unless he fought his way out. Just when things looked bad, a flash of lightning lit the night sky and it started raining. That was his chance to turn this around.

"Well hit me with biggest fireball," The Mysterious Figure yelled the holding his arms. "Or are you just a PUSSY BITCH!"

"That idiot!" Silver said as he jumping back to avoid what was going to happen next.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, BURN! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Blaze screamed with all her angry might, forming a huge fireball in her palm.

As she shot the fireball, he stood there calmly. Before the fireball had gotten to him, the rain had extinguished the flames. Blaze, just now noticed the rain, was caught off guard then was struck with two aura spheres simultaneously; sent her flying across the ground. Silver ran over to Blaze's side and stared down at her almost liveless body. He held her in his arms tightly as if she was going to die.

"Give me the artifact now and I will spare you two." The Mysterious Figure said, slowly pacing over to Silver and Blaze.

"Artifact? Wait! You're not getting your hands on the emeralds and I will never tell you where they are," Silver said, laying Blaze's body back onto the ground. "Rest easy, this will all be over soon."

"If you won't tell me what I need to know then you are of no use to me."

"Before we continue, what is your name?"

"My name is lost in time, to be forever forgotten in history - You may call me, Knight."

They stood there, not moving an inch, waiting for the other to make a move. Time slowly progressed; the sky had cleared up and showed the full moon was shining down on them. Knight slightly moved his leg, and Silver quickly reacted by launching a powerful wave of psychic energy at Knight. He blocked with his sword but he was sent flying, crashing into and a through an outlet store's wall. Knight stood back up, but he was amazing by Silver's powerful attack. Knight walked through the hole and looked at Silver.

Knight swiftly threw an aura sphere, as it came closer to Silver, the sphere morphed into a pinwheel like shuriken. Silver caught the shuriken with his psychokinesis then directed it to the sky but left himself wide open. Knight took that opportunity and dashed over to him at the speed of sound then punched Silver in the gut, knocking him off his feet. While at close range, Knight blasted him with an aura sphere.

"UGH!" Silver grunted falling to the ground seriously injured.

"Now, parish for your crimes." Knight aimed his palm at Silver as he charged an Aura Sphere for a final blow.

"Freeze and don't move!" The police commanded while surrounding Knight.

"Sorry, I would love to stay and chat but I have mission to complete." Knight shoot the charged Aura Sphere into the air to create a signal flare like explosion.

When the light faded, Knight was long gone. The police called an ambulance to rush Silver and Blaze to the hospital for emergency medical examinations.

The next morning Sonic and his friends had gotten word from Amy that Silver and Blaze were attack in Station Square late last night then were sent to the hospital for emergency care. They rushed over to see what had happened to them, but Shadow went to go check out the scene. He saw a lightly destroyed outlet store, and a vehicle sliced in half. He could tell this was not just your ordinary random encounter with any regular enemy, and no one they have faced before could've done this.

**At the Hospital**

Everyone crowded around Silver's and Blaze's bed. At first they didn't know what to say, since Silver was lucky and barely escaped with his life. Blaze suffered much less damage from the fight but was still injured.

"...I'm...alive..." Silver said opening his eyes, seeing everyone around him.

"Yea, buddy, everything is going to be a-ok." Sonic said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles asked.

"Some person or thing, going by the name of 'Knight', attacked Blaze then me. He showed me a picture of Sonic and Shadow, and asked if I knew you two, but he never told me why exactly. One thing I do know, he's after the emeralds." Silver replied weakly.

"Well now we know what he is after, but the only leads to more questions like, why did he attack in the first place." Tails said.

"He's not getting his hands on the Chaos Emeralds, that's for sure." Knuckles said.

"We can't be too sure of that; the enemy who attacked Silver was a professional. There's not a trace of him left at the scene." Shadow said walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Whoever attacked Silver was no amateur. It was not a random either, he must've known what he was looking for," Shadow leaned up against the wall. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"He fired energy spheres from his hands, it was similar to your Chaos Spear attack and his sword looked ancient like it was made hundreds of years ago" Silver replied trying to sit up.

"Did you get a good look at his face; was there anything you can tell us about his appearance?" Knuckles asked.

"Sadly no, I didn't... He was wearing a brown cloak and had the hood on while fighting," Silver held head down a bit. "I couldn't do anything... Blaze almost died and I couldn't do a damn thing-"

"I know you tried, Silver. You gave it your all last night to protect me." Blaze said as she walked in with Amy behind her.

"Blaze..." Silver glance over at her.

"Silly hedgehog, weither I died or not, I was happy you stood up and protected me. I love you Silver." Blaze smiled warmly at him.

"I love you to Blaze." Silver warmly smiled back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaawwww!" Amy said holding her hands together.

"SHADOW!" Tikal cried from down the hall.

"Tikal, I'm coming- What the hell!" Shadow said rushing out the door with Sonic and Blaze just to see a swarm of Neo Metal Troopers rampaging through the hospital.

"Shadow, what- Aren't they supposed to be on our side?" Sonic questioned with a surprised look on his face as he saw them tearing up the place.

"Hey guys that's the least of our problems!" Knuckles said as two Shadow Androids broke through the window of Silver's room.

Then a white longsword vertically sliced the Shadow Android, closest to Silver, in half and blasted the other one right in chest, leaving a hole in the second android. Knight said nothing them. Instead he calmly walked toward the door and past them with the handle of his blade tightly gripped.

"He's the one that attacked us last night!" Blaze yelled, causing Knight to stop in place.

"So you're the-"Sonic said about to pull Caliburn from hammer space.

"Now's not the time to play the blame game, right now we need to protect this hospital." Knight calmly said.

"I don't have time for this. Chaos Control!" Shadow said disappearing in a flash.

"Looks like he's gone, now let's go!" Knight commanded taking charge of the situation.

"How dare you command me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Blaze said stepping forward toward Knight.

"I'm the mother fucking guy who's been in these kinds of damn situation." Knight was very calm like the hospital wasn't a war zone.

"You dare talk to me like that!" Blaze slowly started creating a fire ball in her right hand.

"Excuse me princess, this is not the time for us to be fighting against one another." Knight rushed forward dragging his sword on the ground causing sparks to fly as he was running then diagonally slashes the nearest Troopers in a blink of an eye.

"Too cool, but I'm better!" Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

"Prove it or are you just a loud mouth hedgehog." Knight said mocking Sonic as he turned around.

"Oh yea? I will show you!" Sonic replied with an arrogant grin on his face pulling Caliburn from hammer space.

Sonic ran past him and sliced in half every Metal Trooper that he passed. Knight couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"So tell me, why exactly did you attack Silver and Blaze for? What did they do to deserve that kind of punishment?" Amy asked Knight.

"I thought they were the enemy at first, and I apologies for my brash actions." Knight said while glancing at Amy and was mesmerized by her beauty.

"As long as you're sorry, it's alright." Amy smiled at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are very beautiful." Knight opened his palm and created a rose from his very aura then handed it over to her.

"Well n-no." Amy's face light up like a Christmas tree as she held the rose in her hands, and she took a step back.

"It's a shame that only I can see your unique beauty." Knight walked over to Amy and looked into her eyes.

"P-please...s-stop I-I don't even know you yet..." Amy turned her head while blushing wildly.

"As you wish," Knight backed up and bowed. "I have to take my leave now."

"O-oh ok." Amy glanced down at the rose and when she looked up he was gone.

The whole time Knuckles, Silver and Blaze watched quietly. Amy just remembered that they were there and turned away in embarrassment. Knuckles tried to hold in his laughter along with Silver. Amy glared at them from the corner of her eyes, Silver and Knuckles quickly stopped when they felt her death glare beaming down on them.

"What are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for the guys to clean up while we play princess? I'm not going to let the guys have all the fun this time." Blaze drew her rapier, Laevantein, from hammer-space.

"Hey! What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Knuckles yelled.

"Stay here and look cute princess." Blaze laughed running off.

"Grraaahhhh!" Knuckled growled with displeasement.

"Take care of Silver while I'm gone and if he tells me that you've been mean to him - I can going to knock the shit out of you! Bye." Amy said before she ran off to catch up with Blaze when Knuckles gulped.

Down in the lobby, Sonic was cornered by a mix squadron of Metal Troopers and Shadow Androids. Sonic noticed something was off about them like they were pacifically programmed to fight him and Shadow, if he was around. They moved closer and closer toward him, all ready to eliminate Sonic. Blaze then stabbed one of the Shadow androids, that was closes to Sonic's right, in the back while her rapier was cloaked in flames. The intense heat melted the center; just as she pulled it out the android suddenly ignited and was engulfed in a burning inferno, incarnating it until nothing but a poodle of melted metal was left on the floor. Then Amy knocked the others away with one mighty swing of her hammer. For once in Sonic's life, he was glad to see Amy with her hammer.

"Blaze, where did you learn how to do that?" Sonic asked while holding his side, where he had been kicked extremely hard.

"Let's just say this cat has more than one trick up her sleeves." Blaze replied.

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Amy tried to check Sonic's injuries; before she could get close enough a Shadow Android's head flew right past her face.

"Stay. Away. You. Whorehog!" Sally said as she angrily walked in while glaring at Amy.

"What the hell did you just call me? You should not be talking Nut-sucker!" Amy glared back at her.

"..Not this again..." Blaze whispered to Sonic while Sally and Amy were at each other's throats.

"-Stay away from MY Sonic, you pink slut!" Sally balled up her fists.

"Oh, don't you call me a slut when you kissed others while you were still in love with him! Besides he doesn't even know that you fucked Monkey Khan just to get back at Sonic! And almost has his child." Amy Rose turned away and smiled.

"You did what now and with how?" Sonic mouth dropped open to hear such news.

"I see how you want to play, in Amy's room she has a shrine dedicated to Sonic-" An evil grin slowly appeared on Sally's face.

"Half of Mobius knows that already."

"She has more than just a shrine but a blue dildo shaped like a dick that she uses every Friday night, while imagining that MY MAN is fucking her." Sally's grin widened.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Sonic quickly sped off to the nearest Men's bathroom to vomit.

"I can't believe you did that!" Amy gripped her hammer tightly in furious rage and turned back around.

"Bring it on bitch!" Sally stepped forward.

"Hold it you two that's enough. You two are best friends, sort of, and shouldn't be fighting like this." Blaze jumped between them.

"She's right, forgive and forget. Don't let your friendship die because of one boy." Knight said walking from down the hall and into the lobby with the edges of his cloak torn off by Metal Troopers.

"Well what she needs to do is find her own man and stop trying to steal mine." Sally crossed her arms still pissed off.

"Maybe she needs a guy that sees her true and marvelous inner beauty like I have." Knight stopped just as he finished his sentence, before he came close to Amy.

"That's sweet of you to say." Amy started blushing again as she looked down.

"You are so cute when you blush." Knight walked over and kissed Amy's forehead causing her to blush even more.

"Well, well, well, Amy has an admirer." Sally calmed down now that Knight was flirting with her, hoping that she would forget about Sonic and focus on the guy in the cloak.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Sonic finally walked out of the bathroom, feeling a lot better after hearing such disturbing information.

"Just Knight being Prince Charming." Amy held Knight's hand while still blushing.

"So why don't you show us what you look like?" Blaze put her rapier back in hammer-space.

"I'm sorry but right now I can't, there's so much that has to be done. And you, Sonic, next time we meet - You will fall before my blade, that goes for the other hedgehog as well." Knight pulled away from Amy just see his friends preparing to fight him now.

"Sounds like a challenge, I'm in!" Sonic gave Knight a thumbs up then he was gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Tikal asked as she walked in with Shadow.

"Yea, we are just fine expect for Sonic. But what happened to you two?" Amy replied.

"They lead me into a trap and ambushed me. It was pathetic actually." Shadow scanned the room with his eyes.

"If you're looking for Knight, don't worry about finding him - He will find you. But he's not all bad though, someone evil wouldn't have helped us. Maybe he's just confused." Amy pulled out the rose Knight made for her.

While they were talking, Blaze made her way back to Silver's room. Only to find Silver and Knuckles sound asleep. She walked over and gently kissed him on his forehead then left quietly. Just as she closed the door, a book, with an ancient fire symbol on it, slid over to her. Blaze looked down both ends of the hallway and saw no one. Blaze picked up the book with care then opened to see her name freshly written in it. She was surprised, it was like someone or something wanted her to have the old book.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Night**

Amy rose stepped out the shower, dried herself off and got dressed for bed in a lingerie gown. Before she got in the bed, she heard a knock coming from her window and looked over to see it was Knight. She quickly walked over to the window to let him in. Knight gently jumped in and looked at her provocative sleeping garments. Amy blushed as he stared at her, then Knight took off his hood to reveal that he was a grey hedgehog with blue eyes and a cut-like battle scar on his right cheek.

"Oh my, does it hurt?" Amy asked as gently touched the scar on cheek.

"Not anymore." Knight replied while putting his hand on top of hers.

"Knight… Why did you show me what you look like?"

"Out of everyone I met, something told me that I could trust you. When I saw you, even if I didn't know your name, it was like I had known you for years." Knight stepped closer to Amy.

"Oh Knight, I don't know what to say." Amy looked into Knight's blue eyes and saw deep passion.

"I would like to get to know you better." Knight stepped even closer while looking back into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

Amy closed her eyes and kissed back while blushing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Knight wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. To Amy, he was like a dream come true.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I would love to know the name of the most beautiful hedgehog in the galaxy?"

"My name is Amy Rose, Princess Amy Rose."

"Ah, Princess Rose - I did not know I was in the presents of royalty. I'm Xero 'Knight' the Hedgehog at your service." Knight stepped back and bowed before her.

"Xero, that's a cute name" Amy giggled.

"Yea, I guess it is."

"How did you get the name 'Knight'?"

"It was a long time ago, they gave me that name as a sign that I was in the order. 'Knight' was, kind of, my nickname. And that's what I like to be called most of the time, but you can call me by my true name."

"What kind of order were you in?"

"We were called the Holy Light, our mission was simple – Protect this planet from any and all threats."

"In a way the Holy Light were guardians of Mobius?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone about what was said tonight."

"Ok, your secret is safe with me."

"Here, take this, a gift." Knight pulled out a bright yellow crescent shaped diamond necklace from hammer space and gave it to Amy.

"How did you get this?" Amy was surprised to see such a magnificent necklace.

"I made it especially for you."

"Oh, Knight! Its beautiful! Thank you so much, I love it!"

"Your welcome, my sweetheart."

"This was really thoughtful of you, Xero. But how did you know I lived here?"

"I followed your Aura to this place."

"What is Aura?"

"Its the lifeforce within all creatures that live on Mobius. An Aura guardian is able to manipulate that lifeforce with our will thus turning it into energy and giving it physical proprieties."

"That sounds hard."

"At first it is, but after a while you get used to it."

"How about you show me a few tricks." Amy gave Knight a dirty look as she kissed him.

"That would be my pleasure, my sweet Rose." Knight swept Amy off her feet, bridal style as he walked over to a pink heart shaped bed.

**Meanwhile at Castle Acorn**

"-Sonic. Im sorry, I was going to tell you...eventually." Sally said as she following him in the hallway.

"I just cant believe you slept with that monkey bastard!" Sonic replied.

"It was a mistake-"

"If it was a mistake then why the hell did you sleep with him?"

"Sonic... Please listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry. While I was with him, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even he proposed to me, I turned him down because my heart belongs to you."

"Sally, I don't know."

"Sonic..."

"Ah, Sal, you know I could never stay mad at you for long. I forgive you."

"Sonic, how about I make it up to you~" Sally grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him into their bedroom then closed the door behind them.

"Oh, hold on a sec Sal." Sonic opened the door and quickly put a "Don't Disturb" sign on the door then closed it

**The Next Morning**

Knight quietly woke up and saw Amy peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest. He calmly smiled and gently kissed her forehead, trying not to disturb her sleep. Amy smiled in her sleep and moved closer to him as she cuddled with him. Knight warmly wrapped Amy in his arms and held her.

"What did I ever to do deserve such an angel like you, Amy?" Knight softly whispered.

"You came to my rescue, Xero." Amy softly replied back as she opened her eyes.

"I did no such thing Amy, I cant save anyone not even myself."

"No, you did. One of the Shadow Androids that had broken into Silver's room was locked onto me. But you saved me from getting hurt."

"Amy, I didn't know they were going to hurt you."

"Thanks to you, Xero, they didn't."

"I would never let anything or anyone harm you. I will protect you with my life, promise."

"Xero, I love you." Amy kissed Knight of the lips

"I love you to, Amy." Knight kissed back as he sat up while still holding Amy.

"How about I cook you breakfast?"

"You don't have to trouble yourself for me. I will be alright, my princess." Knight slowly let go of Amy and got out of bed.

"Be careful my love."

"I will be. I shall return by dinner."

"Its a date then!"

"Yea, I guess it is." Knight laughed with a smile on his face.

Knight picked up his cloak off the floor and put it back on as he walked over to the open window. He took a deep breath then jumped out and landed on one knee while quickly homing in on Sonic's aura. Amy saw Knight rushed off at blinding speed in the direction of Castle Acorn.

"I hope he will be alright.. I better follow him."


End file.
